


My Hero, My Legend (Hiatus)

by HezaSaitou



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animal Instincts, Cussing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Flirting, Friendship, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Leonard Snart Lives, Past Torture, Sarcasm, Superpowers, Team as Family, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow), Time Skips, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HezaSaitou/pseuds/HezaSaitou
Summary: "I thought you said you weren't a hero.""I'm not, but I will be......for you."Leonard Snart Love Story[Follows Season 1 of Legends of Tomorrow]





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

First Name: Kat  
Last Name: ?  
Age: ?  
Date of Birth: ?  
Year of Birth: ?  
Hair Color: Black  
Eyes Color: ?  
Height: ?  
Weight: ?  
Family: ?  
Occupation: ?  
Last Known Location: Star City

Rip Hunter groaned in his chair as he read the file, "Are you sure this is it, Gideon?"

"Yes, Captain," Gideon replied appearing before Rip, "I'm afraid this is all I could find. As you can see there is not a lot of information on this woman."

Rip groaned again, "Thank you Gideon."

"Are you sure you want her, Captain? Perhaps a Ms. Sara Lance would be better suited for this team you are putting together?"

Rip shook his head, "No Gideon. This is the person I want. Just wish there was more information about her."

"Captain. We have arrived at our destination. United States. Star City. January, 2016."

"Thank you, Gideon. Now time to assemble the team."

"Good luck, Captain."

 


	2. Chapter One

(Kat's hair)

**Chapter One**

 

"Excuse me, ma'am."

I looked up from my beer at the bartender. She gave me a small smile before pointing towards the end of the bar.

"Those gentlemen want to buy you a drink."

I glanced where she was pointing. There was a group of six men. They were very pronounced in the way they looked me up and down. But once they saw me looking, they stopped and raised their drinks towards me like they were doing anything wrong. They smiled smugly showing their yellow teeth. I rolled my eyes. Sleeze balls.

I looked back at the bartender, "tell them to go to hell."

She nodded before making her way to the group. I watched as their smug grins turned into angry frowns. I looked forward taking a sip of my beer. I was about to motion to the bartender for my check when I was roughly turned on my bar stool.

I sighed at the men standing before me, "can I help you?"

One of them grabbed my beer and threw it at the wall behind the bar before grabbing my arm, "listen here, you little bitch. No one and I mean no one rejects me and my friends."

"Well I'm sorry to put a mark on your perfect record of picking up woman," I said sarcastically, "word of advise, maybe you and your little group should look a woman in the eye instead of looking at her rack."

"Now you listen here...."

"No, you listen," I calmly stood up, "we can do this two ways: the easy way or the hard way."

The men laughed before trapping me against the bar. Everyone in the club went silent waiting for the first move.

"The hard way then."

The man that called me a bitch grabbed my arm. I quickly twisted it making him cry out in pain. I then threw him over the bar. I glared at the others making them back up in fear.

"Now do y'all want to join your friend or are y'all going to be smarter than him?"

The men quickly scattered to the nearest exits.

"Good choice," I mumbled, "pussies."

"Impressive."

I turned towards to the voice only to see a flash of light then darkness.

I woke up with a headache. I sat up groaning. I clenched my head in pain. I slowly looked around at my surroundings. I was on a roof with seven other people. The two in the gladiator costumes were the only ones I didn't recognize.

"What a headache," Mick Rory aka Heatwave groaned pressing his hand to his temple.

Beside him laid Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold, Mick's partner in crime.

"Stein," Snart quickly sat up and looked around, "what the hell are doing here?"

"I'm as ignorant as you, for once," the older half of Firestorm snapped.

"Where are we," the female gladiator asked.

"Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us," the younger half of Firestorm, Jax, told her sitting up, "British dude with a flashy thing? Ring any bells?"

"The name's Rip Hunter," a man in a brown trench coat said walking up to us, "I'm from East London. Oh, and the future."

"Dramatic much," I mumbled as we all stood up.

"Nice to meet you, Rip," Mick growled reaching for his gun.

"Uh, while you were incapacitated, I may have tampered with your weapons," Rip said gesturing to Snart and Mick's guns, "I've assembled you all because I need your help. The future of the world is in peril because of the man by the name of Vandal Savage."

"That can't be," the male gladiator said, "we destroyed him."

The female gladiator nodded, "Yeah, the Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it."

Rip sighed, "And therein lay the problem. Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell."

"What the hell are you talking about,"Mick asked looking as confused as the rest of us.

"Vandal is immortal. Kendra and I reincarnate."

"Yeah, I know someone who has done that," I said thinking of my friend, Sara.

"And what the hell does this Randall guy got to do with us," Mick barked.

"Vandal," Rip said raising his voice a little, "In the future, he will employ the evil he's perfected over his long life, and the power he has amassed throughout history, to finally conquer the world. I've been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him."

I crossed my arms, "how?"

"To travel through time," Rip answered moving his hand through the air dramatically, "to capture Savage before he grows into the monster he becomes."

"You got the wrong guy," Snart said walking past Rip towards the roof door, "Hero ain't on my résumé."

Mick followed Snart, "or mine."

"I know it's difficult for you to fathom, but where, when, I'm from, the year 2166, you and everyone on this roof aren't just heroes. You're legends," Rip quickly said making the two criminals halt.

"Legends," Ray aka the Atom asked with a school boy gleamer in his eye.

Stein stepped forward, "I, um, I hate to nitpick, but doesn't a legend have to be dead?"

Jax shook his head, "yeah, see, uh, that's a deal breaker for me, so I'm gonna pass."

"It's dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures, but I am here because each of you, as individuals, is destined for greatness," Rip walked past Snart and Mick stopping at the edge of the roof holding up a device, "And, because if you don't follow me, this is what is in store for your world 150 years from now."

The night sky slowly became red. The surrounding buildings were destroyed and on fire. It was devastating to look at, but I couldn't turn away. If this is what this Savage guy does to the world, he has to be stopped.

Rip turned off the hologram then turned to is, "I could have chosen any time and any place. Of all the people who ever lived, I chose you eight. I certainly hope that you won't let me and the world down," Rip handed Stein a card, "if your answer is yes, meet me at this address in 36 hours."

With that said, he left. I made a mental note of the address before quickly leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! Yay! Hope you all enjoy it! Please tell me your thoughts in the comment section! :) ~Heza-chan


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 

I entered my apartment making my way to the bathroom. I took out my blue colored contacts

revealing my gold cat-like eyes.

I hated my eyes. They were a reminder of what I truly am. A freak. An animal. An experiment. My oldest memory is lying on a cold Steel table as the man I called father tortured me day in and day out. My eyes were one of the results of his favorite type of torture. Injecting me with animal DNA, mainly black panther DNA. I also have heightened senses, speed, strength, stealth, but worst of all, I have the animal instinct to kill.

I glared at my reflection. I tore myself away at the sound of my Panic! At the Disco ringtone. I quickly answered.

"What?"

The person on the other end chuckled, "Is that really how you answer your phone, Kat?"

I smiled, "Sara? You're back?"

"Of course. I told you I would call. Are you coming to HQ or do I have to come to you?"

"I'll meet you at HQ."

"Great! See you then."

I hung up. I quickly put my contacts back in and raced out the door. I made my way to HQ or also known as , the Green Arrow's base of operations. It was Sara who introduced me to the Green Arrow aka Oliver Queen. I also met her sister, Laurl and their father, Chief Lance. The four of them are the closest thing I have to a real family, though in the beginning I tried to keep my distance. Before I met Sara almost a year ago, I was always alone. Never staying in one place for too long, and never getting to close to anyone. I always lived in fear that I would kill anyone who came close to me. But once I met Sara, things changed. She had an instinct to because of something called the Lazarus Pit, and because of that, I felt she was a lot like me. That she understood me like no other. Funny thing was, she felt the same way about me. We became fast friends. Best friends.

I entered HQ only to be tackled to the ground.

I laughed, "it's great to see you too, Sara, but can you please get off of me? You're heavy."

She jumped up, "Are you calling me fat, Kat?"

I stood, "I would never call a former member of the League of Assassins fat. Maybe a little chubby, but not fat."

"Oh really," Sara smirked as she picked up two of the many bo-staffs in HQ, "let's see if you fighting skills are still as sharp as your tongue."

She tossed me one of the bo-staffs, which I caught smirking.

I twirled it in the air, "I guess we can start your welcome home party early."

We put on a straight face as we circled. We watched each other's movements for the smallest sign that the other was going to make the first move. Not that it mattered. Thanks to the past year of training together, we were equally matched.

I started to get impatient since I hadn't trained since Sara left on her mission a week ago, "tell you what. As your welcome home present, I'll make the first move."

Before she could reply, I swung at her. We began blocking kicks, punches and bo-staffs left and right. Our training session eventually migrated to the platform at the center of HQ. Unfortunately for me, I was the first to make a mistake giving Sara the opening she need to flip me. I groaned as my body hit the hard ground.

"Hey, you okay," Sara asked helping me up, "You never leave an opening like that. What's on your mind?"

I sighed, "it's nothing. I'm fine. Let's start again."

"No. Something is obviously weighting on your mind. Tell me what it is," She separated her bo-staff into two batons, "or do I have to make you?"

I rolled my eyes before telling her about Rip Hunter, Vandal Savage and the future Rip showed me and the others.

"I think you should go," She said once I was done.

"What?! Why?!"

She shrugged, "Why not?"

"Well for one, I don't know this Rip Hunter or any of the team he assembled other than seeing them on TV or reading about them in the newspaper."

"Olie introduced you to Ray once," she pointed out, "so you know him."

I rested against the platform railing, "not like I know you or Olie or your family. Not enough to trust him."

"So what," she grabbed my shoulders, "You trusted me before you really knew me. And now we've known each other for almost a year, and in that time, we became best friends. You helped me control my need to take. To kill."

"Laurel helped too."

"Yes, she did. But not like you. You understood what it was like, and you helped me find my human side. You helped me find myself," she looked down, "I can't do that for you."

"Yes, you can. You are."

She looked up putting her hands lightly on my cheeks, "my help is only going so far. But maybe by doing what this Rip Hunter is offering you the chance to do, you can go further in finding yourself and break free of your past."

I shook my head, "I don't believe that. I don't believe I can break free. Not without your help."

"Well, I do. Because I believe in you."

I pulled Sara into a tight hug, "Thank you for being my friend."

She chuckled, "Hey now, that's my line."

We laughed as we broke the hug. We heard the front door open and turned towards it.

"Aw, don't tell me, I missed out on a hug," Laurel pouted as she walked into HQ with two black duffle bags. One was flat, obviously empty, while the other looked like it was about to bust, "I always miss out on hugs."

I shrugged, "sorry Laurel, but you snooze you loose. What's in the bag?"

She dropped the full duffle, "it's your clothes and essentials."

"Clothes and essentials?"

"Yes. For your mission."

"How did you...."

"Ray told Oliver, who told Sara, who told me so I could break into your apartment and grab all the stuff you would need," she explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait," I turned to Sara, "you already knew?"

"Yeah and as soon as Olie told me, I knew this mission is just what you needed. So don't change your mind about going."

"Hang on. I never said I was going."

Sara raised an eyebrow, "Really! Even after that great speech I gave with feelings and crap, you still have to think about it?"

I smiled, "fine, I'll go. Only because of your great speech. Not because of your feelings and crap."

She narrowed her eyes playfully, "how did we become best friends again?"

I shrugged, "I always thought it had something to do with my natural born kindness and friendliness."

"Kindness and friendliness my ass," she mumbled before turning to Laurl, "you ready to show her?"

"Show me what?"

Laurel and Sara pulled me off the platform towards where they kept their Canary suits.

Laurel grinned, "we were going to give this to you in a couple of weeks, but we figured you could use it on your mission."

Sara pushed a button opening one of the Canary suit capsules, but there was a different suit inside.

I stared at it in awe, "Where did you get this?"

Laurel crossed her arms smirking, "I have a resourceful friend named Cisco."

"Is there a mask?"

She shook her head, "you don't need it. There is no reason for you to live in the shadows anymore. It's time for the world to know you. Speaking of which," she turned to me holding out her hand, "hand them over."

I looked at her confused, "hand what over?"

"Those ridiculous contacts that you insist on wearing. They need to go."

"No way!"

Sara sighed, "you have to embrace yourself, Kat. It's the first step in finding yourself. You taught me that, remember? It's time you listened to your own advise."

I reluctantly removed my contacts and handed them to Laurel, who threw them away.

Sara nodded, "Now that that's over, let's move on to the weapons you will need."

She started to walk towards the weapons, but Laurel stopped her.

"Wait. Don't you think she needs a name?

"I have a name. It's Kat"

"No Laurel's right. You need a name for your enemies to fear."

The sisters stared at me for a few minutes before Sara snapped her fingers.

"I got it! You will be the Black Panther."

Laurel nodded, "Catchy. What do you think?"

I gave them a thumbs up, "I like it, and it's a name that embraces the animal that makes up most of my DNA."

"That's the spirit," Sara rubbed her hands together, "Now time for weapons."

We began loading weapons into the flat duffle until it couldn't hold anymore.

"One last thing," Sara handed me a small black object. It was the length of a regular pen or pencil but thick like a bo-staff, "Olie and I have been working on this for you. Press the button on the side."

I ran my thumb over the metal until I felt the button. It was flat like on a cellphone. I pressed it causing the object to extend becoming a bo-staff.

"It also pulls apart into batons like the silver ones here," a male voice explained behind me making me smile, "just push the button again to make it short again."

I turned to see Olie and Chief Lance. I pressed the button again. I pocketed the weapon before hugging the two.

Laurel pouted, "Why do they get hugs and I dont?"

Olie smirked at her, "because we're special," he looked back at me, "I'm glad you like your presents."

"Thank you," I looked at all of them, "all of you for everything."

Chief Lance stepped forward, "Well I can't make awesome weapons or suits but here," he handed me a blank sketch book, "I know drawing helps calm you so I got it."

I hugged him again, "Thank you."

I put the book in the duffle full of clothes and zipped both bags.

"Well you have everything," Olie said as I lifted the two duffles over my shoulders, "Ray said he would give you a ride if you decide to go."

I shook my head, "tell him that won't be....," I looked over at Sara, who raised an eyebrow at me, before looking back at Olie, "tell him that a ride would be nice."

Olie nodded, "will do. Now Ray told me that this team involves Leonard Snart and Mick Rory so keep your head on a swivel."

"Will do, Olie."

I said goodbye to everyone then made my way out the door.

"Make friends and good choices," Sara yelled as I opened the door.

"Yes, Mom," I yelled back as I left HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! Yay! Hope you all enjoy it! Please tell me your thoughts in the comment section! :) ~Heza-chan


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_I couldn't move. The pain was too great. I had to force my eyes opened. I found myself surrounded by a strange thick substance inside a large glass test tube. I could breathe thanks to the face mask tied tightly around my head. I was scared and wanted out. I looked around trying to find someone who could help me, but there was no one in sight. I started to panic. Fighting through the pain, I brought me hands up and started clawing at the glass._

_'Help me,' my thoughts screamed, 'please! Someone! Anyone!'_

"Help!"

I shot up holding my arms out just like in the nightmare. I sighed as I slowly brought my arms down. I used to get nightmares of my past everynight. When I met Sara, I thought they would stop, but they just became less frequent.

I ran a hand through my hair, now dripping with sweat. I looked at my alarm clock. It read 6:00 a.m. Ray was going to be here any minute. I shook off the nightmare and got ready. I took a ten minute shower and quickly got dressed. I put on a simple black tank, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and the combat boots from my Black Panther suit. Once I zipped up my boots, my cell started to ring.

I quickly answered, "hello?"

"Hello! Is this Kat?"

"Speaking," I replied now very confused, "who is this?"

"Oh, this is Ray. Ray Palmer. Remember? We've met before. Oliver intoduced us...."

I cut off his rambling, "yes, I know who you are. Are you almost here?"

"Yes! That's why I called. I'm actually right outside your apartment."

I walked to the only window in my apartment and looked down. I saw a red sports car. Ray stood beside it looking up at me. He smiled and waved when he saw me.

"Hi!"

I rolled my eyes before hanging up. I turned off all the lights before grabbing my duffle bags and opened the window. I jumped out the window with the bags in hand landing on my feet beside Ray, who jumped. He looked from the window to me wide eyed.

"How did...weren't you just....that was...awesome," he smiled, "ready to go?"

I nodded. I put my bags in the trunk of his car before hopping in the passanger seat. Ray started the engine and began driving down the street.

"So," he said stretching out the 'o', "since we are in Star City and the meet up place is in Cental City, I figured that we have a couple of hours to kill."

"Doing what," I asked watching cars and buildings fly by.

"Well I thought we could get to know each other since we're going to be on the same team and all."

I looked at him, "how do you propose we do that?"

He grinned, "a game called 20 questions."

I sighed, "okay. You go first."

"Why me?"

"So I can know how it's played," I stated looked out the front windshield.

"Oh okay. Well, let's start off easy. What's your favorite color?"

I shrugged, "I haven't really thought about colors, let alone my favorite. I guess I would say blue, but not just any blue. Like a sapphire blue."

Ray chuckled, "you know for someone who hasn't though about colors, you're very specific about your favorite. Now it's your turn to ask me a question, then it's my turn. We go back and forth."

"Okay, what's about you? What's your favorite color?"

"I don't have a favorite color. It's like having a favorite Beetle. It wouldn't be far to the other three."

"Who or what are the Beetles?"

He quickly looked at me then back at the road, "okay, one, it's my turn, and two, how do you not know who the Beetles are?"

I shrugged, "Laurel says I don't get Pop Culture. Which is funny because I don't know what Pop Culture is," I tilted my head at Ray, "Is it my turn now?"

Ray just nodded. Seems he was still shocked I didn't know a group of bugs. I shrugged and asked my question. For the next couple of hours, we went back and forth with questions and answers. Within one hour, we went past the 20th question mark, which confused me because the game was called 20 questions. Some of Ray's questions were  about my past. I answered him as best as I could given the fact that I didn't know a lot about my past.

"What do you know about the two gladiators," I asked as we entered Central City.

Ray laughed, "Gladiators? Do you mean Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall?"

I snapped my fingers, "Yeah. Them. What do you know about them?"

"Only that they are the reincarnations of a hawk god and goddess....or was it warriors? It's hard to remember considering they have 4000 years of past lives," he glanced at me the the road, "Why the sudden interest?"

I shrugged, "I just like to know who I'm working with, and they're the only ones who haven't been in the news."

"Makes sense," he started to slow down the car, "we're here."

I looked out the window to see a vacant lot. Snart, Mick, Kendra and Carter were already there, but there was no sign of Rip.

'This better not be a trick.'

Ray parked near the group. He quickly got out and greeted everyone. I got out and got my bags before joining the group. We stood there for a few minutes before Stein pulled up with Jax in his white convertible. We walked towards the car as Stein got out.

"Professor," Snart called out, "this is the place."

"I think we're being punked," Ray looked at me, "Do people still say punked?"

I looked at him confused, "I don't know what that means."

"I see your buddy threw himself a going-away party," Mick said looking at Jax.

I looked towards Jax to see him passed out.

"Yes, I believe he drank something that didn't quite agree with him," Stein said.

I could hear the guilt in his voice. Did Stein give Jax something that made him pass out?

Snart glanced at Kendra, who had her arms crossed pouting, "you don't look too happy to be here."

"Perceptive," she said with attitude.

"Well," we turned to see Rip walking towards us out of nowhere, "I see you've all decided to come. Well then, we can be on our way."

Snart crossed his arms, "I ain't footing it anywhere."

"A Time Master's sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline," Rip explained taking out a device from his pocket, "can you imagine what a timeship would look like in, say, Victorian England?"

Stein's jaw dropped, "Holographic indigenous camouflage projection."

Rip nodded, "Indeed," he pressed a button on the device revealing a large spaceship or in this case, timeship. My jaw dropped at the sight of the ship. My mind was screaming at me that this was real. We were really going to travel through time. As we starred in awe, Rip looked at the ship with pride, "It's called the Waverider. It's been my ship for over a decade," he motioned us towards the ship with his head, "shall we?"

As we all started walking towards the Waverider, Stein quickly stopped Mick.

"Excuse me, would you mind," he pointed at Jax, "um...," Mick rolled his eyes and reluctantly went to grab Jax, "Thank you."

I entered the ship behind Ray and Stein, who were talking about some science crap.

I heard Snart groan from beside me, "this is going to be a long trip if those two brainiacs keep talking that mumbo jumbo."

I snorted, "Funny. I was just thinking the same thing."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He had a small smirk on his face

"So what's your deal," he asked.

"My deal?"

"Yes, your deal."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I don't like secrets, and you obviously have a lot of secrets."

"Well you'll just have to find out on your own because I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh I was hoping you would say that," his smirk grew.

"Why's that?"

"Because it wouldn't be fun if you just gave me all the answers," he said as we entered what I assumed was the bridge, "I'm looking forward to finding out every little thing about you."

"Good luck with that."

"Oh I don't need luck, Kitty?"

"Kitty?"

"It matches you eyes," he began to walk away to observe the brigde, "nice chatting with you, Kitty."

My fist clenched as I glared at his back, 'I really don't like that guy.'

"Whatever you roofied him with, I'd like some," I heard Mick tell Stein.

"I did not roofie him," Stein argued.

"Oh I ain't judging."

"Oh, Miss Kat, you can put your bags in my office until you settle into your room," Rip told me pointing at a room very different the the rest of the ship.

 Rip's office had a museum vibe. It was full of books and objects, I'm guessing, Rip had collected throughout time. I liked it. I placed my bags in one of the brown leather chairs before reentering the brigde.

"How does a vessel of this size function without a crew," Stein asked Rip.

"I don't need one," Rip pointed at a table in the middle of the brigde, "I have Gideon."

A female holographic, bald head appeared right above the table, "Welcome aboard. I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to operate this vessel's critical systems and aid Captain Hunter in his mission."

Snart leaned on one of the nine chairs on the brigde, "Captain?"

"Gideon's been working on helping me locate Vandal Savage," Rip said ignoring Snart's mocking tone.

"I thought you said he's pretty active in the 22nd century," Ray said a little confused.

Stein stepped forward to put his two cents in, "Perhaps engaging Savage at the height of his powers isn't the best strategy."

Rip nodded, "Indeed. Unfortunately, Savage has kept his movements hidden throughout history. Not even Gideon can determine where or when we can find him. But I have the next best thing: the man who can," Rip pulled up a file on Gideon's table, "Professor Aldus Boardman. Professor Boardman is the world's leading well, only expert on Vandal Savage. We're going to pay him a little visit," Rip got into the chair at the front of the brigde.

"Course plotted for St. Roch, New Orleans," Gideon said, "October 17, 1975."

Rip pulled down metal straps over his torso. He looked like he was in a car seat.

"I suggest you all strap yourselves in. Temporal navigation isn't something one wants to be standing up for."

We all scattered towards the seats. I ended up sitting between Ray and Snart.

"Time travel," Mick said pulling his straps down, "Cool."

"Some of you may experience some slight discomfort," Rip explained as he messed with a device attached to his chair, "In very rare instances, there will be some, uh, bleeding from the eyeballs."

Kendra's eyes widened in panic, "I'm sorry, what?!"

"The human body is used to time unfolding linearly," Rip explained like that information was suppose to calm her down.

The Waverider began to shake. I held onto my straps as the shaking became harsher. The shaking seemed to wake Jax.

"Oh. Jackson, I'm so glad you're awake," Stein excitedly looked around, ready to time travel, "I didn't want you to miss this."

"Miss what," Jax groaned looking around. His eyes widened when he figured out where he was, "What the," he went to undo his straps.

Rip quickly put his hand out, "Oh, no, I wouldn't unfasten those if I were you."

Jax glared at Stein, "Get me off this....whatever this thing is!"

I found the whole thing amsuing, "Good luck explaining this."

"I did him a favor," Stein argued.

"He doesn't look all that grateful," Snart smirked amused as much as I was at the situation.

"Just hang on and remain calm," Rip said as his chair turned towards the front of the ship, "All your worlds are about change."

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter done! Yay! Hope you all enjoy it! Please tell me your thoughts in the comment section! :) ~Heza-chan


End file.
